with this knife I ask you to be mine
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: After suffering the death of his father and mother kid is left depressed and desprate until a boy moves into a dorm with him KidXChrona
1. Chapter 1 knives and pens

**Hey guys so heres a new fic, I know that i need to update my yugioh one but i will do eventually. this is a kidXcrona fic with well Kid and Crona...duh... and also sorry ive been starved for ideas so this is one off the top of my head so here we go enjoy my minions muhahahahahahahah**

**!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"££!£!£!£!£!**

chapter one Knives and pens

I'd had it. it was all to much. I'd lost it. Just thinking about his face was painful. I'd lost my father. I couldn't deal with filling his position so i had spirit and stein put incharge. I felt so week. I spent all my time in a dark room with a knife and my thoughts. they'ed started to bug me now. telling me that it was bad but i ignored it and did it anyways. I still had to go to school but i didn't talk to anyone. my knife was all i needed. it made me feel human. pain is a very human thing after all.

It was on that day that I was in my room with my knife carving the word. 'lonleyness' into my wrist. I felt the pain as I perfected every letter. That was when Spirit brought a boy into my room. He had the same dark aura that I did. I sat with my knife clenched tightly in one had and a fist covered in my own blood in the other.

"Kid this is Chrona he'll be staying in this dorm with you now." he said happily.

I nodded and continued to dig the knife into my arm. Chrona put his things in the cuboard and crouched in my corner with a pillow clenched tightly in his arms.

"your the firdt person who hasn't tried to rench Casandra out of my hands." I said continuing to grave the knife into my wrist. I finished writing the word and now was carving a rose.

"do you have a spare?" He asked me. I thought for a second what he was asking. He couldn't want to do the same as me did he ? I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a sharpened vegetable knife. I handed it to him. He pushed up the sleave to his robe and began to slice away the word darkness. I was impressed at his effort. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood from my arm, bandaged it up then grabbed a notebook and pen. I found nothing of intrest to draw insted of the small boy sat next to me.

after an hour he'd finished his art and went to grab a cloth. I grabbed his arm to admire his handy work.

" this is cool." I pulled my sleave up and unrapped my bandage to show my carvings. he looked at me and smiled. I gave him a cloth and some spare bandages. I had a feeiling we where going to get along pretty well.

The next day was class. I got a shower and put on my skinny jeans with my baggy band t-shirt,(black veil brides) and finally my trench coat. I was about to finish putting my notebook and pencils into my painted sachel when chrona placed his hand on my shoulder.

"where did you get my coat from?" he asked me. "I got it from death mark, I have a spare one if you'd like to borrow it." i replied. "thank you i'd love to borrow it." he said. I handed him my trench coat and we headed down the hall having a convisation about violence. We where stopped by marie, the guidence couniler or stupid bitch who buts into my buissness when I dont want her to, and Maka, stuck-up snobby cow that flirts with me all the time. god what a day this was turning out to be.

!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£"!£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"

**well that all for now guys but dont worry there will be another chapter soon.**

**r and r**


	2. Chapter 2 the smoke filled room

**Hey peeps it's me again. I've come back from the hellhole called school to write you another chapter. It's good to see people reading but sadly no reviews so please review and if your lucky I may reply to you.**

**So far you've met Death the kid and Chrona Sakamoto. They both have emotional problems. We've found out that Kids father died but we don't know what happened to Chrona. Also in this fic Chrona is a boy cause i'm a yaoi fangirl.**

**Finally, I leave you with Edward Cullen... I'm sorry he can't come so your stuck with,huh, Bella.**

**!"£!"£!"£"!"£!"£!"£!"£!£"!"£!£!"££!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£"**

Chapter 2 - the smoke filled room

I walked down the corridor with people stairing at me. I didn't respond but Chrona started shivering slightly. I grabbed his had and dragged him to the boys bathroom. We reached the long line of sinks, next to it was a plain wall which i pushed him against. He slid down it and cluched his knees.

"don't make eye contact it just makes you week" I said. He looked up at me and smiled slightly. It was cute. WHAT! What was I thinking. Smiles are not cute they just bring you closer to people that will just die in the end, what the point in them. I wanted to smile so badly though but since he had died I couldn't. I found myself stairing directly at the floor. then I saw a giant pudle of blood and his body. It wasn't moving. Next to him was that murderer archnae, his last girlfriend. I froze. I felt like puking at the sight of her. I wanted to run out of there but i felt like something was pulling me down. I pulled myself backwards as she slowly closer to me. I couldn't breathe. Then it all turned black.

When I woke up I saw Chrona sat with his arms clenched round my chest, his face pulled into my chest and tears falling from his eyes. I woke up and put my hands on his face. I felt blood coming from his wrists. No not his,mine. What happened.

"Chrona, don't cry. It makes my feel ill." I said. He just pulled my body closer to his. My cheat was hurting but not because of the hug. I realized eventually we where back in our dorm sat in the corner we had my met first.

"Chrona what happened to me?" I asked. "you clapsed" he replied. "then why are you hugging me?" I asked. He hung his head. "Because in the day that I've known you nobody has ever been as friendly as you have,I couldn't bare the thought of you never waking up."he replied. I just gasped. I looked at him, his tears were still flowing from his face. I pulled him closer. I've never felt close to anyone but now it was different. He was different, he made me special, he made me feel...symmetrical.

I gripped his hand tightly as I stayed placed in his lap. I looked at my watch. I was going to miss it.

"Chrona, their are some people I would like you to meet would you be willing to come with me?" I asked. He looked up from my chest. "of cause I'd love to meet anyone you want me to." he said.

I kept a tight hold on his hand as I led him to the smoke filled room. The only noise you heard was music. loud, screaming music. we entered the room to meet them. In there was tsubaki, a tall girl in a black dress with tights and knee high converse. Then there was soul, he was average hight with pointed white hair. Black star looker very much a like except from the fact his hair was blue. Finally, there was liz. She was tall girl that wore a shirt that showed her stomch and he hair in a neat pony-tail.

"yo kid, want a cigarette?" asked soul. I nodded and he threw me a cigarette and lighter. Chrona stood an stared at me. He looked like he was happy. I pulled a cigarette from the packet that was thrown to me and passed it to Chrona. He slipped it into his mouth and I lit it with the lighter that I had picked up.

"who's the newbie?" asked black star. "It's chrona, he's sharing s dorm with me and I saw his handy work so I though you might want to see him." I said. I grabbed Chrona wrist and showed it to the rest of the gang who gasped in awe at the work he had made.

" see I wanted that word but you said no" said liz. everyone else pulled up their sleaves and put their arms in the centre of the table. Tsubaki's said abused, Black star's said rejected, soul's said revenge, liz's said hunted, mine said lonelyness and Chronas said darkness. Everyone leaned back in their chairs and continued with the convisation. eventually we left, spraying the room with 5 cans of deoderant. we walked home hand in hand. with my I-pod in my pocket we listened to black veil brides till we reached the house. I want to protect you Chrona.

!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£"£!"

**well guys thats all for now but don't forget that theres more where that came from**

**Marcalines Bass guitar**


	3. Chapter 3 injection day

**Hey guys, it's chapter 3 now so I hope you like it. Still need to get round to updating white in violet bit I can't be bothered so you'll still need to wait. Now the thing i've been waiting for for 2 chapter... replying yeeeey.**

**replys**

**Black sword 1 : thank you for your review. I have come up with a theme for this fanfiction it's my immortal by evanescence, (sorry if my spelling wrong). It's one of my favourite songs and it's also emotional.**

**warwulf: thank you for the review. I know it's very emo but I think thats what makes it good. You get to see the charecters pain through what they do and how they feel, and by making it emo it helps because of the way they act.**

**8fangirl8: that would be an awsome word to carve into your arm, mine would be solitude I guess. Death the kid is extremly sexy and thank you for all the good comments I really appreciate it.**

**well thats all for now guys but don't worry i'll come back after the chapter has finished I will be back. Thanks for your reviews I hope to get a few more. marcy's bg out peace!**

**"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!**

chapter 3 - injection day

I walked into my dorm with the pink haired boy feeling a great load of relief. I don't know why but when ever I came here I felt like something took a great load off of my shoulders. I grabbed my black pillow and threw it into the corner. I pulled out Casandra and pulled up my sleave. Looking at the cut from the night before it looked like it was healing so I slowly pushed te knife back int the injury before. I dug deeper and deeper until the word and flower were finished with. I wrapped it up and tried to walk to my bed. I stood but when I moved fell. I could move but I was too weak to move from the floor. I wanted to scream but I felt too weak to even do that. It looked like it was going to be one of those night were I slept where I fell till Crona walked in.

"Kid, you okay, you look really pale?" he asked. "I can't get up, i'm too weak." I replied. "really, you need some help?" he asked."It would be helpful." I replied once again. Crona picked me up bridal style and place me gently onto my bed. I blushed as he picked me up but when he placed me down he fell on top of me. I blushed profusly at the sight of this. He blushed as well. I laughed as he fell to a side and wrapped his arm round me.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." he said. I would have argued but I felt exausted and couldn't be bothered to. I slowly closed my eyes and dug my head into the cheast of the boy who's arms where wrapped tightly around my waist.

kids dream

_I was in a room which was completly dark. no lights. total darkness. I felt a hand brush my shoulder and tried to grab it but it was gone before I could. A spotlight came on showing a bot drowning in his own blood. His hair was cherry blossom pink, his skin was white as snow and his voice was like an angels. Then I realized it was Crona. I sprinted to his side and wrapped my arms tightly around the dying boy also drenching me in his blood. This couldn't be happening to him, to me. _

_"Kid...don't...forget...me" he said. His arms went limp and lifeless. His eyelids closed he fell limply onto my legs. "Crona, no, no not you, anyone but you ,please, " I screamed. I couldn't do it again. I looked up to find my hanging father with a noose round his neck, my mother with a pill bottle on the floor and Pattie with a bullet hole in her head with a dark shadow behind her. I screamed so loudly. I couldn't deal with so much death. then it all went black._

_end of dream_

"kid, wake up now, Kid please" shouted Crona. I jumped up to see the boy with a terrified face. I pushed him onto the bed and burried my head into his chest. I wept at the deaths of all the people I loved and he just hugged me back. I wanted to stay like this.

I finally got up from my crying fit and changed into my clothes and trench coat. I lent my spare coat to Crona. We walked down into the classroom. Stein sat there with a list in his hand and a needle in the other. I hated needles with vengence but because of my disorder I needed to have them all the time.

"Death the kid come to the medical room for you injection." he anounced I go up and ran out of the room going back to my dorm until an arm grabbed me. It was Crona.

"why are you running, you can do this." He said. I really couldn't. "Crona I hate them, they make me halucenate and make me really ill." I said. He looked down and kept tight hold of my hand. Suddenly I saw the nurses and began to run again. Crona just came along for the fun. we ran round corners and and dodged corners. I froze when my chest became unbearably painful. I had OCD but I also had something wrong with my lungs in which I took injections for. They made me halucenate the deaths of my companions and when they were over I became very ill.

Crona piggy backed my to the dorm then locked the door. I couldn't stop coughing. eventually I started coughing up blood and passed out. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with Crona next to me holding my hand. I saw a nurse in which I tired to stand. When I did I fell back down so Crona picked me up and placed me on the bed. The nurse had a needle. I can't have needles. I wanted to get out of there but couldn't.

"Crona, please take me home?" I asked . He stared at me in disapointment. "when I took you home you passed out and you stopped breathing. I unlocked the door and the nurses rushed in and saved you life. They explained everything about your lung condition. Your not going to die so you need to deal with the injection so I can have a reason to live aswel." he said.

I nodded to the nurse as she jabbed the sharp object into my vain. I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt very ill. I was back in the dorms and Crona was cooking. I pulled myself up but I only had just enough strength.

"your awake, I was worried." he said. I laughed. "come here." I said. I hugged him tightly. My heart throbbed every time I hugged him. what was this feeling.

!"£!"£!"£!"£$!"£$!"£$!"£$!"£$!"£$%"£$%"£$%^&*()_+

**Well thats it guys so tune in for the next chapter.**

**r and r**

**marcalines bass guitar**


	4. Chapter 4 Sita and Shiro

**Hey dudes it's me again with another update for you. So far I think the story is going quite well I got three more reviews for it which I will reply to now.**

**reviews**

**Warwolf: Great! thanks for the review. I think insanitys pretty cool. It's fun writing this and reviews like this keep me going so thank you and keep reviewing please.**

**Black sword 1: thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the song. To answer your question no Maka is not in the emo crew she's a slaggy lass like half the lasses at my school. have a good day.**

**8fangirl8: thanks for reviewing. I thought that would be a good touch to the story. I will try to add some more of those scenes in for you.**

**Okay peoples and aliens and vampires and anything else out there hope you like the chapter.**

**I'll be back at the end so have fun reading till then.**

**!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£**

Chapter 4 - Kita and Shiro

I was slowly healing from my injection. I felt a lot bet due to help from Crona. I was still confused though. Why did I always feel like I was safe in his arms and why did my heart beat faster in his presence. It was always comforting to have him by my side or to cuddle up to him when I was depresed. That was good and all but the best thing was that I could finally walk. I didn't need to have people watching me so I didn't faint 24/7.

It was thursday and I was getting ready for my first day to school in two weeks. I grabbed my trench coat when my chest began hurting again. I curled on the floor clenching my chest. At that moment Crona walked in.

"hey kid are you HOLY SHIT!" he shouted. He fell on the floor and grabbed me onto his lap. I felt warm there. I felt water drop onto my head. Crona was crying.

"kid don't die."he said. I looked up with a slight drop of blood coming from my lips. " i'll be fine, seriously I want to get out of this room for a day,it's starting to get stuffy." I said. He pulled me closer to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. we lent back a bit and ended up falling over. He was on top of me. He looked at me and I stared into his beautyful violet eyes.

We eventually realized the position was extreamly aquward and moved from it. I stood up breathing hard. His hand was on my back. He passed me my coat and I put it on. We headed to school. Crona explained what had happened while I was gone on how there where exams coming up and how mr davis the gym teacher had retired and the space had been filled by a female teacher who's name had slipped his mind. Finally we arrived at the acadamy just in time for english. Two girls had been having a covosation about somthing going round school.

"you heard about sita and shiro aparently sita goes off and flirts with random guys and when shiro ctches then he beats the guy senseless. said one girl "oh yeah and I heard that sita does it to people she doesn't like the look of or that have embaressed her in someway."said the other. Maka would get along with hair. "there they are now." said girl one. I'd have to stay clear of her then.

After first lesson was break. Me and Crona went to the shaded bench for a cigarette when sita, (pot of fire), walked up to me and put her hand on my chest.

"hey sexy, just wondering if you'd ditch that goth basterd and come and hang out with a girl like me." she said "sorry but i'm all whored out for today." I said as I walked form her grasp. She gave me an evil glare and walked back to Maka. Next lesson was hell as usual and then we had lunch. Sita stopped me again but this time she plopped me on a chair. she sat on my lap. I slapped he across the face, threw her on the floor and walked back to Crona who had laughed so hard he was crying. I chuckled a little on my way back, shaking my head gently.

It was the end of school and I walked to the fire exit where I was greeted by a punch in the face from Shiro, (pot of thunder). "who the fuck do you think you are treating my girlfriend like a bitch, I should gouge your eyes out." he shouted. " you wouldn't beat up a disabled kid would you." I said. He nodded and began beating me. The pain was horrible and blood was coming from my mouth till somthing hit Shiro on the back of the head. It was Crona. He threw a brick at the great idiot and ran to my side.

"kid please be okay" He said. I could only just speek but my lungs where extremly painful. " I...can't...breathe..." this was all I managed to saybefore coughing up miore blood. Sita looked terrified as she saw the blood shooting from my mouth. Shiro managed to get up and run with his girl friend attached to his hand. Crona picked me up and ran. He took me to the hospital where I fell asleep an when I woke up my friends were all sat next to my bedside. I was about to speek but Crona pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back before grabbing my chest in pain again.

"Sita wanted to apologize for what she did but we refused to let her. Your aloud to go home today to but we all have to look after you." laughed soul. I smiled and got up to walk home. we got in a cab and it drove us to our dorms. when I got home I slid into the corner in which i pulled out Casandra and snuggled into Cronas lap. Why did I feel like this.

**!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!"£!**

**well thats all guys, free money for my reviewers and thank you for reading.**

**R and R**

**marcalines bass guitar **


	5. Chapter 5 the winter dance

**Hey guys its me sorry I know its been a long time since I last wrote but I'm back. Here is my favourite part of writing, reviews.**

**Black star 1: thanks for reviewing. I'm going to reply to both your reviews in one so it's easier. I know Maka isn't in the crew but it's because there are not that many girls in SE and most of the girls I know are slags so she'll just have to deal with being a whore. Also I'll try to rage a little, not the best at it but I'll attempt it.**

**8fangirl8: thanks for reviewing. I think that is an excellent punishment. **

**Well that all for now guys but don't worry I'll be back at the end to talk to you but for now you'll be stuck with torture method #173 (read reviews, please don't hurt me)**

**!"£$+()_*)&*)(^&*%^$"$"£!"$%&^(()))_++_)_*)(**

Chapter 5 - The winter dance.

I had to spend fuck knows how long in that bed and to be perfectly honest I wasn't happy about it. Everyday I saw Chrona leave to go and do stuff and I was left all alone in this god forsaken room with a freaking knife for company. I wish he was here more. Earlier in the week me Chrona snuck me to a fair as a present. We went on rides, played games but best of all was the fairest wheel. I fell asleep on chrona at the top. He called a cab after the ride had finished. That night Chrona slept in the same bad as me. It was great but after that I never want to be apart from him. He means so much to me I don't want to be separated.

In a week it was the dance and I was just well enough to go. Chrona was always looking anxious around me for no apparent reason and it was really bothering me. I thought maybe he was just depressed because he got turned down by somebody. I was thinking about just ditching but Black star said if he had to go then so did I. I had a suit and everything else except for somebody to go with. I was planning on going with my friends but they all had dates and I felt left out. Chrona was still more anxious then ever. I wondered what was eating him.

Later on that day Maka had asked me to the dance twelve times before she got it threw her thick head that I wasn't interested in dancing with a girl who had been bedded over one hundred times. The Sita tried asking me and her boyfriend just took her away to tell her off. No other girls asked me so I just thought I'd go with soul. That was until ten minutes before leaving.

"kid, t-theres something I need to ask you?" said Chrona.

"sure go ahead."

"will you go to the dance with me, I couldn't imagine going with anyone else and I would be honoured if you did."

I didn't know how to reply. My best friend just asked me to be his date. I really wanted to as well but what would soul do. Then I got a text from him.

_From soul_

_Yo three-mo. Sos I have to cancel on going to the dance cause I'm going with maka, she just got stood up and shes really depressed ._

Then I realized Chrona was still waiting for my reply. The fear in his eyes was terrible.

"Chrona … Yes of course I'll go with you." I said.

His eyes lit up as I said those words. I loved them, they were beautiful. We mad our way to the dance in a shiny coverable. When we entered it was flooded with guys and girls in huge dresses. We stood and talked to the guys for a while before everything really happened. A song we liked came on so we decided to dance. The song was the morticians daughter and just at the end of the song Chrona kissed me. Nobody saw us because they were all drunk but it was so passionate.

"kid, will you be with me?"

"yes of course."

After that me and Chrona were inseparable. Please don't leave me.

**Well guys that's it for this chapter. The song was done by black veil brides. Sorry the lyrics were being stupid so I couldn't get them. Also please reviews and check out my other fics. Peace off boop**

**mbg**


End file.
